Of The Sky Episode 06 / Sky Pretty Cure Ver.
„Rainbow Colored news! The rumors of the Guardian Angels seem to be real! Just as the Nijiiro Private Middle School has been attacked by two monsters of darkness, two magical warriors appeared and saved us all from them!” The Nijiiro School News of today were all just about what yesterday happened. “Read this:” Ruby said and pointed at the next section. “Everyone on school’s grounds wonders about them. Not even our president, Yoshida-san, finds an explanation.” She read. “I can’t believe this!” she shouted. “How are we supposed to keep it as a secret when everybody knows what a Guardian Angel is?” Topaz whispered. Amber nodded. “I think the better question would be, how were they able to take these photos?” she asked the others. “I don’t know.” Ruby said. “But we have to focus now on finding a way to bring… eh… Blue… back. We need this little body. Without him, the fifth Angel can’t transform!” Ruby said with a calm voice. The others nodded in agreement. OPENING “Hey, Emerald.” Sapphire said. She and Emerald were at the Blue Moon Park. Emerald told her friend to wait here for Ruby and the others. “Yeah, Koe?” Emerald asked. “I didn’t know that you knew students of the Nijiiro.” She said with a cool tone. “Well.” Emerald started. “It seems like we have a lot in common.” She smiled. “Come on, you will like them Koe.” “Hello!” Ruby shouted. “We’re here!” She said. “We can see that.” Sapphire answered. “Hello Ruby. This is my friend Koe, eh... I mean, Aomizu Sapphire.” Emerald introduced her friend with a smile. “Ah the Princess of Music, right?” Topaz asked. “Yes.” Sapphire said short. “Nice to meet you. So you are the Nijiiro Ones?” She asked with a less serious tone. “Nijiiro Ones?” Amber asked, “I’ve never been called that way.”, she added as Sapphire started to smile. “It’s just a joke.” She said. “We are the Shiro Ones - you are the Nijiiro Ones.”, she explained, “And here comes the Queen of Shiro!” Sapphire added as another girl came to the park. She pointed at the girl and said: “Shirosora Diamond! The queen has arrived!” “I told you that I don’t like being called queen, Koe-chan.” Diamond said. She then bowed at Ruby, Topaz and Amber and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. All of you.” “Nice to meet you too, Shirosora-san.” Topaz said. “Have you seen what happened yesterday, Diamond?” Sapphire asked curiously, but Diamond shook her head. “Yesterday? I did hear some strange noises when I was drawing.”, she said as she remembered the past day. “Drawing huh? I knew you were gone to draw. And then you missed everything.” Sapphire said. “Then tell me. What exactly did I miss?” Diamond asked. “Oh nothing. Just the fight scene that proves that I was right about the Guardian Angels all along!” Sapphire explained. “You knew about the Guardian Angels?!” Ruby asked surprised. “Of course.” Sapphire nodded. “But now everyone knows it!” Sapphire smiled. “Considering the many times people thought something did not exist and were proven wrong, how could we think that something like Guardian Angels who fight against monsters is mere fiction?” Diamond asked. “What exactly do you mean with that?” Ruby wondered. “There is an explanation, an exact reason for almost everything that happens around us.” Diamond explained calmly. “Yes, but that’s not my point.” Sapphire interrupted the two. “Would you believe someone who just tells you about it without any greater proof?” she asked. “Without proof, it is very unlikely that anyone would believe it. I am, however, positive, that this would be a great concept for a novel.” Diamond replied with a smile. “But you wouldn't believe them either.” She added. Sapphire nodded at her friend and answered, "That is true." “And in the end, the only thing I understood was 'Guardian Angels'.", Ruby mumbled, as she went right next to Emerald and whispering, "By the way, why did you want everyone to meet us here?", she wondered while Topaz and Amber were talking with Sapphire and Diamond. Emerald smiled, “I wanted everyone to meet each other. And to get you three known better, of course.” she continued. “The Guardian Angels are a team of six after all. We can't work properly as a team, when we don't know anything about each other.” "You think Sapphire and Diamond could be the final members?", Ruby wondered curiously and Emerald nodded. "I'm not sure about Diamond. Without sounding rude, she is not really fit for hard or exhausing activities. But I'm pretty sure about Sapphire", Emerald said with a calm voice, “But for now, we need to focus on rescuing the blue fairy.” “Blue fairy? What are you talking about?", Sapphire wondered as she most likely was eavesdropping, while Ruby and Emerald were caught up in a discussion. "Could you mean the little bear-like plush thingie that that dude was holding?” she mumbled as she tried to figure out what they were talking about in secret. “Yeah, eh, well... you know, Aomizu-san... we have heard that that plushie is actually a fairy that has been kidnapped by the evil guys. And the Angels seem to need it in order to find their remaining team members.", Topaz tried to explain as she noticed what they were talking about. "So you are Angel-fans, or what?", Sapphire wondered confused, "But if you want an answer for something a mere human can't explain, you should consult the queen." "Well... let's see. While I consider the happening of these Angels as pretty interesting, I am not too deep into the matter.", Diamond mumbled as Sapphire pointed at her. "But if whatever you just said is true, than the true powers of that... fairy... can't be used without the Angel that is chosen to bond with it. Maybe the desire to rescue the fairy is strong enough to awaken the Angel from alone? Maybe?”, she mumbled as she tried to find a good answer for the dilemma. “Ah, yeah but than we are back at who could be the blue Angel.”, Amber mumbled, thinking about Diamond's words. “You are sure about Sapphire?” Ruby mumbled as she looked at Emerald, who simply nodded as an answer. “I get what you mean, my queen! It's good versus evil. It's their duty to fight the good fight even if that means to dive into something they yet don't know.", Sapphire said in a determined tone, "So passionate.” Ruby said impressed as she looked at Sapphire. “She is always that way.” Emerald explained. “The princess of music. Very talented and admired by many people. Diamond and I use to call her Koe, because of her voice.” Emerald said. “And Shirosora-san?” Ruby then asked. “Diamond? She is the smartest girl at school and likes to help others but most of her free time, she spends with drawing.” Emerald said. Everybody started looking at Sapphire and Diamond. “Um, guys. What’s the matter?” Sapphire asked. “And another question, I still don’t get why we are all here. Why do you want to get them known?” She asked. “If you want to know some Nijiiro students, that’s alright. But I don’t understand…” she stopped. “This is … strange… somehow. What do you think, Diamond?” Sapphire asked. Diamond looked then pretty confused at Sapphire. “I-I don’t know… I guess…” She said. “Maybe it has something to do with what yesterday happened.” “Yesterday, why should it have anything to do…?” Sapphire asked. “I don’t know it’s just the feeling.” Diamond said. “Now that this group is standing together and all enjoying this day, don’t you feel it?” She looked at Sapphire. “Deep inside of your heart. It feels warm and familiar like… it feels like family.” Diamond said. She closed her eyes and opened them shortly after that again. “However, I'm afraid I have to go now.” Diamond said and left. “Eh… Shirosora-san! Where are you going?” Amber shouted. “I gotta go home! My grandmother needs me at home!” She answered and waved as a good bye. “Hey, Emerald, do you know what she was talking about?” Sapphire wondered. “Familiar like family? I don't feel anything else than the rays of the sun touching my skin.” She added. “'The rays of the sun touching your skin', now you sound a lot like Diamond.” Emerald said and started to laugh until she was interrupted by Ruby. “I know, it is just like Diamond said, but also like Emerald did!” She shouted and pointed Sapphire. “You need to help the Guardian Angels to get the blue fairy back!” Ruby said. “Wait, me!?” Sapphire wondered in surprise. “You are passionate, your name is Aomizu” Ruby started. “You must be the fifth Angel!” she finished her sentence. “W-wait, hold a second. You decide that based on my last name!?” Sapphire shouted and sounded a little bit upset. “Aomizu aside, could that even work? Me as a Guardian Angel?” She wondered. “Wait a second. You are talking about the fifth angel all the time, when you are four people. Does that mean that you are...?” Emerald smiled slightly. “Somehow…” She answered and shook her head. It was totally impossible that she'd be a magical girl. But still... if she was, she'd need the help of the blue fairy to transform. So Sapphire was aware that she could never find out the truth without rescuing that fairy. Topaz sighed, “No matter if she is the fifth Angel or not, Ruby, there's no way she may transform without Blue. We need to get him back first!” “That’s right.” Amber agreed. “So? Any ideas how we, I mean you get them to fight us?” Sapphire asked. “If not, then I have got one.” She winked. “But you need to show me the way to the place where you met them for the first time.” She added with a smile. “The Rainbow-Colored Coast!” Sapphire said as they arrived. “The rainbow colored way brings us to a brighter future!” She smiled. “I thought, it brings you to heaven ~akai?” Scarlet asked. “There are many stories about the coast… who … ever said that…” Sapphire answered. “What a surprise.” Voide appeared. “What do you want?” He asked. “Isn’t it obvious?” Sapphire asked. “I want to fight against you to free the fairy, I mean Blue!” she said angrily. “Then you are one of them.” Voide realized, “How do you want to fight me without being able to transform?” “I don’t need to!” Sapphire answered. Voide started laughing and summoned a ball. But this time not a ball of darkness. This time it was a light blue ball with Blue inside. “Blue ~akai!” Scarlet shouted. “Let’s go, girls ~midori!” Green said. “No.” Sapphire stopped them. “No. Leave this to me.” She said and the girls starred confused at her. “OK, guys don’t worry!” Emerald said and nodded. “No transformation means no Katahowa. I got it.” Voide laughed and attacked Sapphire but she dodged it. “Little fairy, please lend me your powers!” She shouted and looked for two seconds at Blue. He had teary eyes and in that moment he realized that Sapphire was the right one. “Give her the power to transform ~aoi!” Blue shouted at shot a blue beam at Sapphire, which triggered her transformation. It hit her chest and then Sapphire appeared in front of a huge blue wave which shortly after that surrounded her whole body and she starts to spin herself around. Her hair became longer. Then the water around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Her boots appeared the same way together with her dress. After this, her eye color changes, her belt with the ribbon appears and her hair get tied into a ponytail. While her transformation, Blue was magically teleported to Sapphire and now is part of her outfit, being located under a light blue ribbon belt. “No way!” Voide said surprised. “How did that happen?” “Rage, wild wave of talents!” “The blue rainbow holds the powers of talents, water and snow. I will get the talented colors back! My name is Guardian Angel Azure!” “Guardian Angel Azure!” The girls said surprised. “Talents, water and snow?” Emerald wondered. Azure then nodded. “Say goodbye!” she looked at Voide and started attacking him. After a few lower attacks, she charged for a bit power and punched him in his face. “This is for treating Blue like this.” She said and let her arms down to the earth. As she said “Dash, talent colored stream!” she raises her hands up and a big wave can be seen. “Roar, Blue Wave!” she shouts and waves her hands at Voide's direction. The wave follows her lead and attacks him. But Voide was able to escape soon enough so that the attack missed. “Amazing! Azure.” Ruby called happily. “See, I told you, you are the fifth Angel!” Sapphire, who just transformed back said “Yes you were right. And I also think Diamond is the last one. Just, how do we want to tell her this?” Sapphire wondered. “Well done, Voide!” Hollow laughed. “Shut up Hollow.” Voide said annoyed. “So you got one of the creatures but you lost it again? I’m sure Catastrophe won’t be very happy to hear that!” Hollow said. “So what? Now there are five Angel and you weren’t even able to fight against one!” Voide said. “We will see that.” Hollow answered. Category:Archive: Episodes